List of Korn tours
This page is a record of all past Korn tours, as well as new dates as they are announced. 1993 Dates 09.04.93 - Club 5902, Huntington Beach, CA - [FLYER]- 09.18.93 - The Phoenix Theater, Pentaluma, CA - [FLYER] 09.24.93 - U.C.R. Barn, Riverside, CA - [FLYER] 10.10.93 - Club 5902, Huntington Beach, CA 10.18.93 - Club 5902, Huntington Beach, CA [LIVE SHOW] 10.30.93 - Club 5902, Huntington Beach, CA - [FLYER] [LIVE SHOW] 1994 Dates 04.01.94 - Shrine Expo Hall, Los Angeles, CA - [POSTER] 04.02.94 - GWC Amphitheatre, Huntington Beach, CA - CANCELLED 06.13.94 - The Roxy, Hollywood, CA [LIVE SHOW] 08.11.94 - World Beat Center, San Diego, CA - [POSTER] 09.09.94 - Foundations Forum '94, Burbank, CA Neighbors of the Beast Tour, with House of Pain and Biohazard (incomplete) 09.18.94 - The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA 09.19.94 - Flood Zone, Richmond, VA 09.20.94 - The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA 09.22.94 - Rutgers University, New Brunswick, NJ 09.23.94 - The Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ 09.24.94 - Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA 09.25.94 - Michael's 8th Avenue, Glen Burnie, MD 09.26.94 - Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY 09.27.94 - Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY 09.28.94 - The Strand, Providence, RI 09.29.94 - Metropolis, Montreal, Canada 10.01.94 - State Theatre, Detroit, MI - CANCELLED 10.02.94 - Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL 10.04.94 - Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 10.05.94 - State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT 10.07.94 - The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 10.08.94 - Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 10.20.94 - Dream Street, San Diego, CA 10.21.94 - Club 369, Fullerton, CA 10.31.94 - KNAC Costume Ball '94, Los Angeles, CA 12.03.94 - Cactus Club, San Jose, CA [LIVE SHOW] 1995 Dates 'SICK OF IT ALL,' with Orange 9MM (incomplete) 02.10.95 - The Nile, Mesa, AZ 02.11.95 - The Seapot, Long Beach, CA 02.12.95 - Dream Street, San Diego, CA 02.18.95 - New Orleans, LA - w/ Bad Religion at Tipitina's 02.20.95 - The Ranch, Augusta, GA 02.21.95 - Somber Reptile, Atlanta, GA 02.22.95 - Milk Bar, Jacksonville, FL 02.23.95 - Stone Lounge, Tampa, FL 02.24.95 - Urban Art Bar, Houston, TX - [POSTER] 02.26.95 - The Engine Room, Fort Worth, TX [LIVE SHOW] 02.27.95 - Wacky's, San Antonio, TX 03.01.95 - Downtown, Tucson, AZ 03.02.95 - The Palace, Los Angeles, CA 03.04.95 - The Tunnel, Orange County, CA 03.05.95 - Soma, San Diego, CA 03.08.95 - Cactus Club, San Jose, CA 03.09.95 - Cattle Club, Sacramento, CA 03.10.95 - Berkeley Square, Berkeley, CA 03.12.95 - The Palladium, Hollywood, CA 03.14.95 - La Luna, Portland, OR 03.16.95 - State Fair Park, Salt Lake City, UT 03.17.95 - Ogden Theater, Denver, CO 03.19.95 - Pomp Room, Sioux Falls, SD 03.21.95 - First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN 03.22.95 - The Rave, Milwaukee, WI 03.23.95 - Metro, Chicago, IL 'DANZIG 4 TOUR' with Marilyn Manson (Supporting) (* headlining) 03.24.95 - Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA 03.25.95 - The Palace, Los Angeles, CA 03.26.95 - Starlight Bowl, San Diego, CA 03.27.95 - The Palace, Hollywood, CA * 03.28.95 - Huntridge Theatre, Las Vegas, NV 03.30.95 - Auditorium, Colorado Springs, CO 04.01.95 - Convention Center, Albuquerque, NM 04.02.95 - County Coliseum, El Paso, TX 04.04.95 - Austin Coliseum, Austin, TX - [POSTER] 04.05.95 - Johnnyland, Corpus Christi, TX 04.07.95 - American Theatre, St. Louis, MO 04.08.95 - Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO 04.10.95 - Mancuso Hall, Omaha, NE 04.11.95 - The Pomp Room, Sioux Falls, SD 04.13.95 - Civic Memorial Auditorium, Fargo, ND 04.14.95 - Roy Wilkens Auditorium, St. Paul, MN 04.15.95 - Palmer Auditorium, Davenport, IA 04.17.95 - Madison Theatre, Peoria, IL 04.18.95 - Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH 04.19.95 - Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI 04.21.95 - Michigan State Theatre, Detroit, MI 04.22.95 - Louisville Gardens, Louisville, KY 04.23.95 - James A. Rhodes Arena, Akron, OH - [POSTER] 04.25.95 - Utica War Memorial, Utica, NY 04.26.95 - Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ 04.27.95 - Coney Island High, New York, NY * 04.28.95 - Sting Ballroom, New Britain, CT 04.29.95 - FM Kirby Center, Wilkes Barre, PA 04.30.95 - Golden Dome, Pittsburgh, PA 05.02.95 - The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA 05.03.95 - Headroom, Myrtle Beach, SC 05.05.95 - Ritz Capri Theatre, Charlotte, NC 05.06.95 - Sloss Furnaces, Birmingham, AL 05.07.95 - Electric Ballroom, Knoxville, TN [LIVE SHOW] 05.08.95 - Civic Center, Augusta, GA 05.09.95 - Spinnakers, Panama City, FL 05.10.95 - The Edge, Jacksonville, FL 05.12.95 - Sunrise Music Theatre, Miami, FL 05.13.95 - Expo Center, Tampa, FL 05.14.95 - Edge Field, Orlando, FL 05.16.95 - The Point, Atlanta, GA 05.17.95 - The Nick, Birmingham, AL 05.19.95 - The Ikon, Tulsa, OK '311 CLUB TOUR' 05.23.95 - Berkeley Square, Berkeley, CA 05.24.95 - Great Am Music Hall, San Francisco, CA 05.25.95 - The Edge, Palo Alto, CA 05.26.95 - Empire Ballroom, Costa Mesa, CA 05.27.95 - Ivy Outdoor Auditorium, Santa Barbara, CA 05.28.95 - SOMA, San Diego, CA 05.29.95 - Vet's Hall, San Luis Obispo, CA 05.31.95 - The Rock, Tuscon, AZ 06.01.95 - Club 101, El Paso, TX 06.02.95 - El Rey Theatre, Albuquerque, NM 06.03.95 - Club Rio, Tempe, AZ 06.04.95 - Chandler, AZ 06.05.95 - Mercury Cafe, Denver, CO 06.06.95 - DV8, Salt Lake City, UT 06.07.95 - Filling Station, Bozeman, MT 06.08.95 - Crazy Horse, Boise, ID 06.09.95 - La Luna, Portland, OR 06.10.95 - Sailors of Union Pac Hall, Seattle, WA 06.11.95 - The Starfish Room, Vancouver, BC 06.13.95 - Cattle Club, Sacramento, CA - CANCELLED HEADLINING TOUR w/Sugar Ray, Lordz of Brooklyn 06.16.95 - Metro, Chicago, IL 06.17.95 - Rick's American Cafe, Ann Arbor, MI 06.18.95 - Main Event, Toledo, OH 06.21.95 - Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ 06.22.95 - Saratoga Winners, Albany, NY 06.23.95 - El N Gee, New London, CT 06.24.95 - Axis, Boston, MA 06.26.95 - J.C. Dobbs, Philadelphia, PA 06.27.95 - Irving Plaza, New York, NY 06.28.95 - Black Cat, Washington, DC 06.30.95 - The Zoo, Savannah, GA 07.01.95 - Masquerade, Atlanta, GA 'MEGADETH'S RECKONING DAY TOUR' [POSTER] with Fear Factory, Flotsam & Jetsom (Supporting) 07.12.95 - The Strand, Providence, RI 07.13.95 - Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY 07.14.95 - Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON 07.15.95 - Air Strip, Cheektowaga, NY 07.16.95 - Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH 07.18.95 - Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH 07.19.95 - Star Lake Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh, PA 07.20.95 - Nautica Pavilion, Cleveland, OH 07.21.95 - Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI 07.22.95 - Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI 07.23.95 - Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI 07.24.95 - Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN 07.26.95 - Louisville Palace Theatre, Louisville, KY 07.27.95 - Riviera Theater, Chicago, IL 07.28.95 - Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI 07.29.95 - Trout Air Amphitheatre, Forest Lake, MN 07.30.95 - Municipal Auditorium, Sioux Falls, SD 08.01.95 - Palmer Auditorium, Davenport, IA 08.02.95 - Prarie Capitol Convention Center, Springfield, IL 08.03.95 - Joplin Memorial Hall, Joplin, MO 08.04.95 - American Theatre, St. Louis, MO 08.05.95 - Kitsap Bowl (Endfest), Seattle, WA 08.07.95 - Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO - [POSTER] 08.09.95 - Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA 08.10.95 - Wilson Theater, Fresno, CA 08.11.95 - Star of Desert Arena, Primm, NV 08.12.95 - Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 08.13.95 - Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ 08.16.95 - Sunken Gardens, San Antonio, TX 08.17.95 - Johnnyland, Corpus Christi, TX 08.18.95 - Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX 08.19.95 - River Parks Amphitheater, Tulsa, OK 08.20.95 - Bomb Factory, Dallas, TX 08.22.95 - State Palace, New Orleans, LA - [POSTER] 08.23.95 - Bayfront Auditorium, Pensacola, FL 08.25.95 - UCF Arena, Orlando, FL 08.26.95 - Bayfront Park, Miami, FL 08.27.95 - Florida State Fairgrounds Expo Hall, Tampa, FL 09.02.95 - Phoenix Plaza, Pontiac, Mi 09.03.95 - Main Event, Toledo, OH 09.06.95 - The Limelight, New York, NY 09.13.95 - Washington, DC 09.15.95 - Babyhead, Providence, RI EUROPEAN SHOWS 'with Primus (incomplete schedule) 09.16.95 - Rock City, Nottingham, UK 09.18.95 - Nighttown, Rotterdam, Netherlands 09.19.95 - Noorderligt, Tilburg, Holland 09.20.95 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands 09.21.95 - Botanique, Brussels, Belgium 'IN YOUR FACE U.S. TOUR - [POSTER] with KMFDM and God Lives Underwater 09.24.95 - U-Fest, Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ 09.25.95 - El Dorado Theater, Sacramento, CA 09.26.95 - Roseland Theater, Portland, OR - [POSTER] 09.27.95 - DV8, Seattle, WA 09.28.95 - The Rage, Vancouver, BC 09.30.95 - Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA 10.01.95 - Easy Street, Reno, NV 10.02.95 - Saltair Pavilion, Magna, UT 10.03.95 - Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO 10.05.95 - American Theatre, St. Louis, MO 10.06.95 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL 10.07.95 - The Rave, Milwaukee, WI 10.09.95 - Barrymore Theatre, Madison, WI 10.10.95 - State Theatre, Detroit, MI - [POSTER] 10.14.95 - Odeon Concert Club, Cleveland, OH 10.15.95 - Lakewood Civic Auditorium, Lakewood, OH 10.16.95 - Water Street Music Hall, Rochester, NY 10.18.95 - Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY 10.20.95 - Hammerjacks, Baltimore, MD 10.21.95 - The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA EUROPEAN SHOWS with Paw, Scheer 10.27.95 - LA2, London, UK 10.29.95 - Arapaho, Paris, France 10.30.95 - Markthalle, Hamburg, Germany 10.31.95 - Luxor Club, Köln, Germany 11.01.95 - Trash, Berlin, Germany 11.02.95 - Nachtleben, Frankfurt, Germany 11.03.95 - Strom, Munich, Germany 11.04.95 - Cockpit, Leeds, UK 11.05.95 - Boardwalk, Manchester, UK 'FALL TOUR' with Monster Magnet and Grotus 11.08.95 - The Lost Horizon, Syracuse, NY 11.09.95 - The Opera House, Toronto, ON 11.10.95 - Odeon Concert Club, Cleveland, OH 11.11.95 - State Theatre, Detroit, MI 11.12.95 - Alrosa Villa, Columbus, OH 11.14.95 - Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA 11.15.95 - Trocodero, Philadelphia, PA 11.16.95 - Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY 11.17.95 - Tuxedo Junction, Danbury, CT 11.18.95 - Lupos Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI 11.20.95 - Toad's Place, New Haven, CT 11.21.95 - Pearl Street Nightclub, Northampton, MA 11.22.95 - Avalon, Boston, MA 11.24.95 - Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ 11.25.95 - Hammerjack's, Baltimore, MD 11.26.95 - Brewery, Raleigh, NC 11.27.95 - Roxy Theatre, Atlanta, GA 11.29.95 - Milk Bar, Jacksonville, FL 11.30.95 - Embassy, Orlando, FL 12.01.95 - Jannus Landing, St Petersburgh, FL 12.02.95 - Club Impact, Pombano Beach, FL 12.03.95 - Zoo, Melbourne, FL 12.05.95 - Tipitina's, New Orleans, LA 12.06.95 - Grant Street Dancehall, Lafayette, LA 12.07.95 - Das Wharehauz, Shreveport, LA 12.09.95 - El Rey Theatre, Albuquerque, NM 12.10.95 - Party Gardens, Phoenix, AZ 1996 Dates 'OZZY'S RETIREMENT SUCKS TOUR' with Sugar Ray and Life Of Agony (Supporting) (* headlining) 01.04.96 - Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX 01.05.96 - Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX [LIVE SHOW] * 01.06.96 - Alamodome, San Antonio, TX 01.07.96 - Summit, Houston, TX 01.09.96 - Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR 01.10.96 - Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN 01.11.96 - Electric Ballroom, Knoxville, TN * 01.12.96 - Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY 01.13.96 - The Brewery, Louisville, KY * 01.14.96 - Nutter Center, Dayton, OH 01.15.96 - Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH * 01.16.96 - Broome County Arena, Binghamton, NY 01.18.96 - Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, NJ 01.20.96 - Worcester Centrum Center, Worcester, MA 01.21.96 - New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, CT 01.22.96 - 9:30 Club, Washington D.C. * 01.23.96 - Corestates Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 01.25.96 - War Memorial, Syracuse, NY 01.26.96 - Roxy Music Hall, Huntington, NY * 01.27.96 - RPI Fieldhouse, Troy, NY 01.28.96 - Birch Hill Nightclub, Old Bridge, NJ * 'With Deftones ' 01.29.96 - Rochester War Memorial, Rochester, NY 01.30.96 - Hershey Park Arena, Hershey, PA 02.01.96 - Gund Arena, Cleveland, OH 02.02.96 - Sports Arena, Toledo, OH 02.04.96 - Civic Center, Erie, PA 02.05.96 - Bogart's, Cincinatti, OH * 02.06.96 - Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI 02.07.96 - Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI 02.08.96 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL * 02.09.96 - Target Center, Minneapolis, MN 02.10.96 - Mark of the Quad, Moline, IL 02.12.96 - Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 02.13.96 - Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA 02.14.96 - Granada Theatre, Lawrence, KS * 02.15.96 - Redbird Arena, Normal, IL 02.16.96 - Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE 02.18.96 - Fargo Dome, Fargo, ND 02.19.96 - Arena, Sioux Falls, SD 02.21.96 - Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA * 02.22.96 - Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA 02.23.96 - Schnitzer Hall, Portland, OR 02.25.96 - Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA - [POSTER] 02.27.96 - Selland Arena, Fresno, CA 02.28.96 - Tejon Theatre, Bakersfield, CA * 02.29.96 - Great Western Forum, Los Angeles, CA 03.01.96 - SOMA, San Diego, CA 03.02.96 - Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ * 03.03.96 - Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV 'With Dimestore Hoods and Cradle Of Thorns' 03.05.96 - Tucson, AZ (w/ White Zombie, Filter) 03.06.96 - Albuquerque, NM 03.07.96 - Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 03.08.96 - Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 03.09.96 - Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT 'EARLY LIFE IS PEACHY SHOWS' 04.18.96 - Palladium, Hollywood, CA 05.20.96 - Cattle Club, Sacramento, CA 05.25.96 - 93.7 The EDGE Fest, Somerset, WI 05.26.96 - World Music Center, Tinely Park, IL 06.15.96 - KROQ Weenie Roast, Irvine Meadows, CA 07.29.96 - Trout Air Amphitheatre, Forest Lake, MN '1996 EUROPEAN TOUR' 08.15.96 - Backstage Club, Munich, Germany 08.16.96 - Rock Oz'Arenes, Avenches, Switzerland 08.17.96 - Donington Festival, Donington, UK 08.18.96 - Bizarre Festival, Cologne, Germany 08.20.96 - Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, Denmark 08.21.96 - Astoria Theatre, London, UK (w/ Rachel Stamp) 08.22.96 - The Garage, Glasgow, Scotland 08.23.96 - Schlachthof, Bremen, Germany (w/ Headcrash) 08.24.96 - Pukkelpop Festival, Hasselt, Belgium (AM show) 08.24.96 - Lowlands Festival, Biddinghuizen, Holland (PM show) 08.25.96 - Krazy House, Liverpool, UK 08.26.96 - SFX Centre, Dublin, Ireland (w/ Bullyrag) 08.28.96 - Astoria Theatre, London, UK 08.31.96 - Port Louis Festival, Strasbourg, France 09.04.96 - LKA Longhorn, Stuttgart, Germany 'LIFE IS PEACHY TOUR '96' with Limp Bizkit, Delinquint Habits, The Urge and The Pharcyde 10.01.96 - Club 369, Fullerton, CA 10.02.96 - The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA 10.04.96 - The Joint, Las Vegas, NV 10.05.96 - State Fair, Salt Lake City, UT 10.06.96 - El Dorado Theatre, Sacramento, CA 10.07.96 - The Edge, Palo Alto, CA 10.09.96 - The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA - [POSTER] 10.10.96 - Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA 10.11.96 - SOMA, San Diego, CA 10.12.96 - Wilson Theatre, Fresno, CA 10.13.96 - Orange Pavilion, San Bernadino, CA 10.15.96 - Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 10.16.96 - Liberty Hall, Lawrence, KS 10.17.96 - Metro, Chicago, IL 10.18.96 - 1st Avenue, Minneapolis, MN 10.19.96 - The Rave, Milwaukee, WI 10.20.96 - Orbit Room, Grand Rapids, MI 10.22.96 - Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO 10.23.96 - Bogart's, Cincinatti, OH 10.24.96 - Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH 10.25.96 - Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA 10.26.96 - Ogden Music Hall, Buffalo, NY 10.28.96 - Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH 10.29.96 - State Theatre, Detroit, MI 11.01.96 - Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA 11.02.96 - The Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ 11.04.96 - NY Nights, Rochester, NY 11.06.96 - Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY 11.08.96 - The Aud, Worcester, MA 11.09.96 - Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI 11.10.96 - 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 11.12.96 - Raleigh, NC 11.13.96 - 328 Performance Hall, Nashville, TN 11.14.96 - International Ballroom, Atlanta, GA 11.15.96 - Millenium, Winston Salem, NC 11.16.96 - The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA 11.18.96 - Five Points South Music Hall, Birmingham, AL 11.19.96 - Shades, Jacksonville, FL 11.21.96 - Austin Music Hall, Austin, TX 11.22.96 - International Ball Room, Houston, TX 11.23.96 - Bronco Bowl Auditorium, Dallas, TX 11.24.96 - Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK 11.26.96 - Salt Air Pavilion, Salt Lake City, UT 11.27.96 - O'Conner Fieldhouse, Boise, ID 11.29.96 - Salem Armory Auditorium, Salem, OR 11.30.96 - Seattle Mercer Arena, Seattle, WA 12.01.96 - Q101 Twisted Xmas, Rosemont, IL 'METALLICA'S POOR TOURING ME U.S.A. '(Supporting) 12.18.96 - Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA 12.19.96 - Selland Arena, Fresno, CA 12.20.96 - The Forum, Los Angeles, CA 12.21.96 - The Forum, Los Angeles, CA 12.29.96 - Arco Sports Complex, Sacramento, CA - [POSTER] 12.30.96 - Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA - [POSTER] 12.31.96 - San Jose Arena, San Jose, CA - [POSTER] 1997 Dates 'METALLICA'S POOR TOURING ME U.S.A. '(Supporting) 01.02.97 - Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT 01.04.97 - America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ 01.05.97 - America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ 01.06.97 - Pan Am Center, Las Cruces, NM 01.08.97 - Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM 01.10.97 - Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV 01.11.97 - Sports Arena, San Diego, CA '1997 EUROPEAN TOUR (1ST LEG)' with The Urge and Incubus 01.21.97 - Markthalle, Hamburg, Germany 01.22.97 - Schlachthof, Bremen, Germany CANCELLED 01.22.97 - Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, Belgium 01.24.97 - Barrowlands, Glasgow, Scotland 01.25.97 - Manchester Academy, Manchester, UK 01.26.97 - Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, UK 01.27.97 - Rock City, Nottingham, UK 01.29.97 - Town & Country, Leeds, UK 01.30.97 - Newcastle University, Newcastle, UK 01.31.97 - Bristol University, Bristol, UK 02.01.97 - Brixton Academy, London, UK RESCHEDULED 02.02.97 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands 02.04.97 - Vega, Copenhagen, Denmark 02.05.97 - Gino, Stockholm, Sweden - [POSTER] 02.06.97 - Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, Norway 02.08.97 - SO36, Berlin, Germany MOVED 02.08.97 - Arena Halle, Berlin, Germany 02.09.97 - Nachtwerk, Munich, Germany 02.10.97 - Messepalast, Vienna, Austria 02.13.97 - Palalido, Milan, Italy 02.14.97 - Espace Julien, Marseille, France 02.15.97 - Le Bikini, Toulouse, France 02.17.97 - KTDRAL, Madrid, Spain MOVED 02.17.97 - La Riviera, Madrid, Spain 02.18.97 - Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain 02.20.97 - NPA TV Show, Paris, France 02.20.97 - Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany ??? 02.21.97 - La Laiterie, Strasbourg, France 02.22.97 - Bataclan, Paris, France MOVED 02.22.97 - Zenith, Paris, France 02.23.97 - Live Music Hall, Cologne, Germany 02.24.97 - Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany CANCELLED or RESCHEDULED ? 02.24.97 - Brixton Academy, London, UK 'LIFE IS PEACHY TOUR '97' with Limp Bizkit and Helmet 03.06.97 - Mesa Amphitheatre, Mesa, AZ 03.08.97 - Mammoth Events Center, Denver, CO 03.09.97 - Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO 03.11.97 - State Palace Theatre, New Orleans, LA 03.12.97 - Pensacola Bayfront Arena, Pensacola, FL - [POSTER] 03.13.97 - Entertainment Hall, Tampa, FL 03.14.97 - Univ. of Central Florida, Orlando, FL 03.15.97 - Classic Center, Athens, GA 03.17.97 - Brewery, Louisville, KY 03.18.97 - Hara Arena, Dayton, OH 03.20.97 - The Rave, Milwaukee, WI 03.21.97 - Roy Wilkins Auditorium, St. Paul, MN 03.22.97 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL 03.24.97 - James A. Rhodes Arena, Akron, OH 03.25.97 - Warehouse, Toronto, ON 03.27.97 - Central Maine Civic Center, Lewiston, ME 03.28.97 - Weston Auditorium, Fitchburg, MA (w/ Powerman 5000, Helmet) 03.29.97 - Midhudson Center, Poughkeepsie, NY 'AUSTRALIAN DATES' 05.01.97 - North Shore Events Center, Auckland, New Zealand 05.02.97 - Queens Wharf, Wellington, New Zealand 05.05.97 - Brisbane, Australia 05.06.97 - Hordern Pavillon, Sydney, Australia 05.07.97 - Festival Hall, Melbourne, Australia '1997 EUROPEAN TOUR (2ND LEG)' with Limp Bizkit and Helmet 05.15.97 - Hugenottenhalle, Frankfurt, Germany 05.17.97 - Pinkpop Festival, Landgraaf, Holland 05.18.97 - Dynamo Open Air Festival, Eindhoven, Holland 05.19.97 - Aston Villa Leisure Centre, Birmingham, UK 05.21.97 - Manchester Apollo, Manchester, UK 05.22.97 - Glasgow SECC, Glasgow, Scotland 05.23.97 - Newport Centre, Newport, Wales 05.25.97 - Essential Festival, Stanmer Park, Brighton, UK 05.26.97 - l'Aeronef, Lille, France 05.27.97 - Le Montjoye, Besancon, France 05.28.97 - Fri Son, Fribourg, Switzerland 05.30.97 - Tenax Club, Florence, Italy 05.31.97 - Modena, Italy 06.02.97 - Exo 7, Petit Quevilly, France 06.03.97 - Brixton Academy, London, UK (w/ Pitch Shifter) 06.07.97 - Go Bang Festival, Lubeck, Germany 06.08.97 - Go Bang Festival, Offenbach, Germany 'LOLLAPALOOZA '97' with Jane's Addiction, Tool, Snoop Dogg, Tricky and Prodigy 06.25.97 - Coral Sky Amphitheater, West Palm Beach, FL 06.27.97 - Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA 06.28.97 - Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, NC 06.29.97 - Walnut Creek Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC 07.01.97 - GTE Amphitheater, Virgina Beach, VA 07.02.97 - Nissan Pavilion, Washington, D.C. 07.04.97 - Canada's Wonderland, Toronto, ON 07.05.97 - Darien Lakes Amphitheater, Buffalo, NY 07.08.97 - Great Woods Amphitheater, Boston, MA 07.11.97 - Randall's Island, New York, NY 07.12.97 - Entertainment Center, Camden, NJ 07.13.97 - Meadows Amphitheater, Hartford, CT 07.15.97 - Pine Knob Amphitheater, Detroit, MI 07.16.97 - Pine Knob Amphitheater, Detroit, MI 07.18.97 - Blossom Music Center, Cleveland, OH 07.19.97 - Post-Gazette Pavilion, Pittsburgh, PA Munky fell ill with viral meningitis and was hospitalized forcing Korn to drop out of the tour. 07.20.97 - Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, OH - CANCELLED 07.22.97 - Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH - CANCELLED 07.23.97 - Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN - CANCELLED 07.25.97 - New World Music Center, Tinley Park, IL - CANCELLED 07.26.97 - Val-Du-Lakes Amphitheater, Mears, MI - CANCELLED 07.27.97 - Alpine Valley Music Theater, East Troy, WI - CANCELLED 07.29.97 - Sandstone Amphitheatre, Bonner Springs, KS - CANCELLED 07.30.97 - Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO - CANCELLED 07.31.97 - Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, TN - CANCELLED 08.02.97 - Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX - CANCELLED 08.03.97 - Texas Sky Park, Corpus Christi, TX - CANCELLED 08.06.97 - Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ - CANCELLED 08.08.97 - G.H. Blockbuster Pavilion, Devore, CA - CANCELLED 08.10.97 - Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Denver, CO - CANCELLED 08.12.97 - Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA - CANCELLED 08.13.97 - Portland Meadows, Portland, OR - CANCELLED 08.15.97 - Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA - CANCELLED 08.16.97 - Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA - CANCELLED Category:Shows Category:Tours Category:UK